


Baby Don't Cry {BACK!!!!}

by Suholusion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2ho is very much there, Angst, Blood, Chaptered, Depression, EXO loves their leader, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, It gets happier, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, M/M, Poor bby Suho :(, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Suho Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suholusion/pseuds/Suholusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night can fuck everything up. Even something just as simple as walking home from getting food can change your perspective on life in an instant. How you handle it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad but trust me, it gets happier as chapters go on I promise you! If you wanna chat with me then please do!! Hope you're having a good day my dudes!!

"Hyung" Suho heard as he walked out of the bathroom to the living room. His hair was still dripping and he was texting someone as he answered.

"What is it, Sehun?"

"Can you get us food and bubble tea? Kyungsoo is too tired to cook and I don't feel like dying from food poisoning" Kyungsoo was half asleep on Jongin's lap. His vocal coach worked him really hard today and Suho felt sympathy as he nodded. They had just gotten home and it was like, 11 something

"Ok fine, what do you guys want?" He got his phone out and got everyone to type in what they wanted, and he left to get it. It was cold and rainy but Suho didn't care as he had grabbed a coat, beanie, face mask, and sunglasses to disguise himself.

As he walked back with the food, he heard footsteps behind him that have been following him for the past 10 minutes. Suho sped up as the footsteps behind him speed up as well and he looked to see a guy following a ways behind him. He started running and the guy started after him as he tried to turn the corner but two men stopped him at the corner, pulling him into the alley

"Look at what he have here" one of them said and pushed Suho to the ground, knocking everything out of his hands

"Where's your wallet?" Suho shook his head and tried to stand up but got shoved back down and two guys pinned him down.

"Don't fight us" one of them hissed in his ear, feeling a long object being placed menacingly close to his neck as they searched through his pockets and found his phone and wallet

"Found them"

"A black card?! This guy is loaded" one of them looked closer and smirked as he ripped the face mask off Suho's face

"This guy is an idol, let's give his company a bit of our love" and the attacks started. Pain was all he felt, but he blacked out after he felt his pants being unbuckled and an unbearable pain raged around his body

*

Suho woke up and groaned at the pain all over his body. It was still night out and the members were probably worrying over him but he didn't want to go back the way he was, and the members were stressed enough. He got his phone and looked through to see who he could call. He found the contact he was looking for and called it. It took a couple rings, but the call went through and he sighed in relief as he heard a grumbled voice answered the phone

"Joonie, it's 2 in the morning. Are you ok?"

"N-No. M-Minho, I n-need help" and at that he started sobbing

"Oh my god, ok you're crying. What's wrong? Did your fight with the members?"

"N-no," he sniffled, trying to collect himself, "I-I got jumped. T-They took m-my wallet a-and something else" he sobbed and held the phone like his life depended on it. He could get a new card and a new wallet but he couldn't get his dignity back

"Ok, where are you, I'm on my way. Do your members know?"

"No, a-and please don't c-call them. I-I don't want to worry them" he sniffled and tried to sit up but failed. His head, back, and lower areas were killing him

"I won't, I promise. Tell me where you are" after he gave him the directions to where he was, he blacked out again

*

"-ney, wake up. C'mon Joonie wake up" he opened his eyes, rubbing them and looked up to see Minho shaking his shoulders

"There you are. Almost made me call an ambulance. I should call an ambulance, but the chances of getting noticed are a huge risk. If it gets worse, then I have no choice but to take you to the hospital" Suho nodded in agreement and coughed, gasping for air. Minho helped him sit up and brushed the hair out of his face

"Ok, can you walk?" Suho nodded and Minho helped him up, but the pain in his lower body throbbed and he would've collapsed if it wasn't for Minho holding him up.

"What did they do to you?" Minho asked softly as he picked him up and carried him to his car. Suho just rubbed at his face and held onto Minho

"The car is right here. My group is on break right now so we'll be the only ones in the dorm." Minho explained as he laid Suho in the back and got in to drive to the dorm. The two struggled up the stairs but finally they got to the dorm and Minho helped him to sit on the couch.

"I have some of your clothes here so if you wanna crash here or get out of your bloody clothes, you can change" Minho said from his room as he got said clothes from his room. Suho slid off the couch onto the floor, trying to not get blood stains on the nice couch. Minho came back in and looked confused

"Did you fall...?" He asked slowly and Suho shook his head

"Don't wanna stain anything" he said with a small slur in his voice

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you than a stupid couch" Minho helped him up

"You should take a bath or a shower. Do you need help?" Suho's cheeks turned bright red

"N-No, I'll be fine. I got it" Minho nodded and helped him to the bathroom

"If you need me just yell for me, ok?" Suho nodded and sighed once the door was closed. He stripped and turned the shower on, but not before looking in the mirror. His body was littered in bruises and cuts and he turned to see his back was also. He had spots of dried blood on him and he turned away from the mirror to get in and wash it off.

He thought of the members and how much they were worried but he didn't know how to get them off of his back when he were to head back home. He sighed as he slowly sat down on the shower floor and curled into himself. He didn't know what to do because he's never been in this situation before. He was vulnerable and a part of him was taken away from him, something he wanted to keep and give it up to the right person but it was too late. He was used. He should've fought back but he was weak and vulnerable. He would say he slept over and Minho's house after an accident or something and never speak of it to his members. They were probably mad because they didn't get food that night and were gonna yell at him once he got home and he knows what'll happen when the higher ups get to him but right now he just wants to curl up and disappear from everything. He was trash now, used and most likely not wanted.

"Joonie, are you ok in there?" Hearing his voice made Suho sob harder, knowing if he told him everything that happened, he would think differently of him and tell everyone in EXO and he knows his leader status would be given to someone else and if it was to be taken away, he would have no purpose in the band and would likely be kicked out. The now freezing water abruptly stopped and Suho felt warm towels being wrapped around him and then he was being carried somewhere. He didn't dare open his eyes, he didn't want to see the pity or sad stare from Minho so he covered his face with the towel. He was set on Minho's bed and numbly helped Minho dress him

"-abe, are you listening?" Suho's thoughts were cut off by Minho

"What?" He asked hoarsely

"I need to clean up your wounds, are you ok with that?"

No. No. He's gonna see how pathetic he was and was gonna see everything that happened and he was going to be vulnerable once again and that was a feeling he hated. He made a run for the door but Minho caught him before he fell, setting him back down on Minho's bed

"I hate to do this, but I'll give you three choices; Choice one, I clean you up and no one else will know. Choice two, I take you to the hospital and no one else knows unless we get noticed. Choice three, I call Kyungsoo - since I know he is staring at his phone waiting for you to call - and tell him what happened and he'll probably make you go to the hospital"

"N-No one can know. T-They'll yell and I-I hate being yelled at"

"Who is gonna yell at you?"

"T-The higher ups. If I m-mess up, they yell. If so-someone else messes up, they y-yell at me for being a bad leader" he said softly.

"That shouldn't be happening. You don't deserve that" Minho put his hands on top of Suho's

"I-I have no choice. I-I don't want them to know"

"Then choice one?" Minho asked, and Suho nodded softly after a minute of thinking.

"Ok, come with me" he picked Suho up and sat him on the little island in the kitchen and got the first aid kit out

"Joonie, can you take your shirt off for me?" Suho's eyes widened, but nodded slowly as he slowly took the shirt off and Minho bit his lip to suppress a gasp. He got disinfectant and cotton swabs and started dabbing the wounds

"I'm sorry this hurts, Joonie" he said as Suho hissed

"I-I know you mean well" he said and Minho continued to clean him up

"Are there any cuts or stuff on your legs?" He asked and Suho shook his head. There was a bad cut on the back of his calf but he really didn't feel like taking his pants off. He hoped he could get away with it, but Minho knows him too well

"You're lying. Suho, I promise you what happens tonight won't be told to anyone else, ok? You trust me, right?"

"I trust you" Suho responded with no hesitation. Minho smiled and helped him back into his shirt and helped him to take off his sweat pants. Suho sat back on the counter, wincing as he did

"Is there something wrong? I didn't touch a cut, did I?" Minho asked as he saw the wince. Suho's eyes widened and he tried to collect himself. He couldn't find out. Out of all people, he couldn't find out

"No, my body just hurts"

"No... There's something you're not telling me" he said as he worked on the wounds on Suho's legs

"I-It's ok. I-I'm fine"

"I know you're not fine..." Minho thought for a second and then his eyes widened. Suho's limping and wincing as he sat and the blood from the shower

"Joonie... They didn't... Touch you, did they? Like..." And Suho didn't know what to say. His face turned emotionless as if he had just given up

"Junmyeon?" Minho finished the last cut on his leg and helped him slip into sweatpants. Minho's eyes filled with tears as he saw how out of it Suho looked and he couldn't help but hug him tightly. Suho hugged back and held back his own set of tears

"I still love you, ok? You're gonna get through this, I'm gonna help you and so is EXO, ok?" Suho nodded and wiped his tears before they fell. They stayed there, hugging each other close until someone started rapidly pounding on the door

"What the fuck?" Minho jumped and went to look through the peep hole on the door and saw a pissed off Kyungsoo and a confused Jongdae. Minho ran to the kitchen and packed up the first aid kit

"It's Kyungsoo and Jongdae. What do I tell them?" He whisper yelled and Suho slid off the counter

"I'll hide in one of the other rooms, tell them I'm not here" Minho helped Suho to one of the rooms and then ran to the door, pausing for a second to gather himself and then opened the door

"What the hell? It's like 4 in the morning" he yawned but Kyungsoo shoved him aside and walked straight in

"Come on in" Minho muttered sarcastically and let Jongdae in as well

"Suho's here, I know it" he said and Jongdae apologized for him and spoke to Kyungsoo

"He might not be"

"Suho? I would know if he's here. He's not here." Minho rubbed his eyes

"Did we wake you up?" Jongdae asked and Minho shrugged

"It's not a big deal"

"He's here. His shoes are here" Kyungsoo pointed to the floor

"He has like, a third of his wardrobe with me. I'm telling you Kyungsoo, he's not here. Why are you looking for him? Is he missing?" Minho asked and Kyungsoo sighed, nodding

"He left to get us food and never came back. I'm just really worried and I know how often he comes to you if he doesn't want to talk to us. Please, if you know where he is, then tell us" Kyungsoo's voice cracked near the end of his sentence and Minho sighed

"I don't know where he is. I'm sorry guys but he's not here. I'll help you look if you want but he's not here" he said

"I don't believe you" he said and opened Minho's room and looked, slowly getting closer to Key's room

"Kyungsoo, he's not here I'm telling you!" Kyungsoo sighed and gave up, looking deflated as he turned to an equally deflated Jongdae

"Jongdae, let's go. If he says he's not here then he's not here..." Minho sighed softly in relief as the two walked towards the front door

"If you see him, please call me. We're all worried. Sehun had a panic attack and Kai is driving everyone crazy, including me. Please call us"

"I promise, I'll keep my eyes open for him" Kyungsoo smiled, but a cough was heard and his smile dropped

"What was that?"

"Probably Taemin"

"But no one else is here, I thought you guys were on break?"

"We are, It's just me and Taemin" he said as there was more coughing

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo's eyes looked menacing and Minho faltered for a split second

"I promi-"

"Minho!" A choked yell was heard through the dorm

"Oh my go-"

"That sounded like Suho" Kyungsoo said as Minho ran to Key's room where Suho was hiding. Kyungsoo and Jongdae followed behind him. He threw the door open and saw Suho coughing over a puddle of blood

"Oh my god" Minho hurried to crouch next to him as Jongdae gasped and Kyungsoo's eyes went wider than ever

"What the fuck happened?!" Kyungsoo yelled and pinned Minho to the wall

"You did this, didn't you?!" Kyungsoo yelled and Jongdae sat next to Suho while calling an ambulance

"I swear on my life I didn't hurt him! I wouldn't hurt him! Do I seem like the kind of person to do that?!" Minho struggled and Kyungsoo's eyes stared daggers at him

"How do I know you didn't do this to him?! You hid him from us, how do I know you weren't hiding him to cover yourself?!"

"Kyungsoo, he passed out!" Jongdae yelled as he tried to talk to the operator

"She wants to know what happened" Jongdae said to Minho and he took the phone, ignoring Kyungsoo's glare

"He was jumped by people and he called me at 2 and I picked him up around 2:15 in an alleyway. He has bruises and cuts all over his body and was..." He looked to see Jongdae and Kyungsoo staring at him intently, listening in on the conversation

"Was what, sir?" The lady asked, bringing him back to the situation at hand

"He was sexually assaulted. He was raped" he finally said and Jongdae choked on a sob, Kyungsoo groaning and punching a wall. The lady said they'd be there shortly and the call dropped. Minho sat next to Suho and put his head on his lap, moving the hair out of his face and checking his pulse

"Why did you hide him from us" Kyungsoo said, still fuming

"He didn't want you guys to know. Said he didn't want you guys to worry about him and wanted you guys to focus on yourselves" Minho sighed and Kyungsoo laughed dryly

"Typical. Worrying more about us than himself"

"Jongdae," Minho rubbed his shoulder to get his attention "can you let the paramedics in when they come?" Jongdae nodded and headed out of the room

"Kyungsoo, please calm down, ok? I know it's hard but he needs you. Please, just breathe" and Kyungsoo slid to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed

Jongdae came in with the paramedics and they stabilized Suho enough to lift him on a stretcher and wheeled him out. No one was allowed in the ambulance so they all took Minho's car. It was silent until Kyungsoo spoke up

"Why didn't he want to tell us? Does he not trust us? Did we wrong him somewhere down the line?"

"Kyungsoo, he loves you guys. You guys didn't do anything. He didn't want to come to you guys because he didn't want to worry you guys. He loves you guys so much, he looks up to all of you"

"But why you? Why did he come to you?" Kyungsoo's question was harsh, but Minho knew he didn't mean it that way

"I've known him since we were trainee's. We were supposed to debut together. We had a falling out, but we're still... Best friends" Minho's grip on the wheel tightened and Jongdae spoke up

"His stuff is at your house and he's always wearing sweaters too big for him. If you were to ask me, I'd say you're more than friends" and Minho smiled but bit his lip so they couldn't see, but Kyungsoo smiled softly and Minho knew he saw

"I knew it. I'm glad for you guys. He always talks about you and it was kind of annoying but I let it slide since he was so happy whenever he talked about you. I've never seen him that happy in a long time" he said and stared out the window. Jongdae flexed his fist, knowing he was getting 100,000 won from Chanyeol. Speaking of Chanyeol...

"Did anyone bother to call the rest of EXO?" Jongdae spoke up and Kyungsoo gasped

"You call Baekhyun because he's home with Sehun and Jongin. I'll call Yixing since he's with Chanyeol and Xiumin" and the two got their phones out and called everyone to tell them to get to the hospital. They finally made it to the hospital and the three ran in to ask for Junmyeon

"He's still in surgery. I can take you three to the private waiting room. Will there be more?" The nurse asked softly

"Yes, there will be more coming" Jongdae said as she led them to the waiting room. The three sat in silence, waiting for everyone else to come so they could explain the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! But guys! What are your thoughts about BLACKPINK? Personally, I love them so far and excited to see more about them! Love you guys!

 

"It's been 2 hours, what the hell is taking so long" Chanyeol spoke up after about an hour of silence. The rest of EXO had shown up about 2 hours ago, half an hour after Minho, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae. The managers were speaking with the nurses and doctors so it was just EXO and Minho

"I don't know why it's taking them so long, but hopefully they're not messing around and are helping him"

"It's a hospital, Sehun. They're supposed to help him" Minho finally spoke up after not talking for the past 2 and a half hours

"there you are, Minho. How are you doing?" Baekhyun spoke up. Minho shrugged vaguely and tucked his knees under his chin, staring down at his shoes. He brushed his thumb over a small spot of blood on his shoe and looked up as he heard his name called again

"If you want to go home and sleep, we'll call you the moment we get any news" Jongdae said softly and Minho shook his head

"No. I don't wanna leave. I need to be here" 

"If you wanna sleep here, then by all means" Kyungsoo spoke up and Minho nodded thanks. Everyone continued doing what they were doing and Minho just went back to spacing out. An arm was thrown around his shoulder and he felt Kyungsoo side-hugging him

"I know we all wanna mope, but we gotta be calm, okay? Suho wouldn't want you to be upset. He would cut a finger off to make you happy" Minho laughed, rolling his head back. 

"You know he would" Kyungsoo laughed with him and everyone turned to them, confused 

"Why are you guys laughing?" Xiumin asked and Kyungsoo gave a slight smile

"Just thinking of the things Suho would do to make us not worry right now" Kyungsoo laughed

"Like?" Sehun asked

"How he would chop a finger off just to make Minho not be so mopey" Kyungsoo said and Minho blushed, laughing softly

"Ok, I could definitely see that happening which is funny yet sad" Chanyeol said 

"True" Jongdae smiled 

"Minho, you're phone is ringing" Baekhyun said and Minho looked to see that he was right. It was Onew and he realized he didn't clean up the dorm before they left

"Shit, hold on" He took the phone and walked outside, answering it

"Why is there blood in Key's room and in the bathroom?" He asked the moment Minho answered

"Hello to you too...'

"Just answer the question. I know you're at a hospital right now. Twitter is blowing up with pictures of you and a couple other people there. Looks like EXO but I wasn't too sure"

"It was EXO. Ok long story short, Suho got jumped. I brought him back to the dorm after he called me for help. Kyungsoo and Jongdae came to the dorm looking for him, But Suho didn't want them to see him messed up. Suhp hid in Key's room, then passed out so we called 911" The line was silent until Onew spoke up

"Ok. I got you. Well, we'll clean up here and when Suho is ready to see visitors, we'll stop by with flowers or something" Minho smiled

"Thank you, I would come to help bu-"

"Don't. Stay with him. We got this part covered. Go back to EXO, ok?"

"Ok, I will. Tell everyone I said thank you"

"I will. Now go!" He finished, hanging up. Minho sighed and walked back to the waiting room and sat back in his chair, trying not to mope again

"What was the call for?" Yixing asked after a couple minutes

"Just Onew making sure everything was ok"

"Are you gonna stay?" Sehun asked

"Yeah, I am. I need to make sure he's ok" Sehun nodded in appreciation, smiling for a split second

"We can take care of him. We got this covered" Jongin said 

"I know, but since he called me for help and since he passed out in my dorm, I feel like I should stay to see if he's ok" He said

"Look, I get you're his friend and all, bu-" Kyungsoo stood up to cut off Jongin

"Enough. That's his best friend in there and he's known him longer than all of us. He stays and that's final" He said and sat next to Minho. Xiumin looked at Minho and smiled softly

"We're glad you're here. If it wasn't for your help, who knows what would've happened" Minho smiled and nodded

"Twitter somehow got pictures of us coming here"

"Well fuck" Chanyeol said and everyone groaned

"So much for being low-key" 

"Exact-" Bakhyun's sentence got cut off by a doctor coming in. Immediately, everyone shot up

"I'm assuming you're all here for Kim Junmyeon?" 

"Yes we are, Doctor" Minho said and the doctor nodded

"He is asleep, but no signs of another crash. He has a distal radius fracture, 3 broken fingers, and pneumothorax caused by two broken ribs. He had a couple major lacerations that needed stitches but weren't infected. He does need more blood, so if any of you are willing to donate blood, come see me as soon as possible. He is allowed visitors, but since he has been put under much distress, we can only have 3 in there at a time. There is an issue that we checked out that your managers prohibit of speaking of until further notice. If there are no more questions, his room is 302. Push the red button on the right side of his bed if Mr. Kim's behavior changes. Like, seizures or a mental break down. He should wake up in the next hour" The doctor bowed and walked off

"Ok I only got the fingers and ribs. What the hell is everything else?" Sehun said and a couple other nodded, also not knowing what the doctor meant

"A broken wrist, internal bleeding and a punctured lung" one of their managers said

"What was the other thing? They said there was something they couldn't say" Yixing spoke up

"For your guys' emotional sake, that information stays disclosed"

"We're his brothers, we should know" Chanyeol stood up and the manager sighed

"I'm sorry guys, but we won't tell you" 

"They're gonna figure out at some point. It's going to be worse down the line when they do figure out" Minho said as everyone turned to look at him

"You know?"

"I think I know what he's hiding"

"Minho, I know I can't technically , but I can have you banned from seeing Junmyeon while he is here"

"That's not fair!" Xiumin said

"I know, but it's for the best"

"They deserve to know!" Chen said 

"Who else knows?!" Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo raised his hand

"If any of you two guys say it, I will tell the higher ups and they will take appropriate action"

"Let's just start guessing" Sehun said "I'll go first. He's in a coma"

"Sehun, no. The doctor would've told us and we wouldn't know" Chen said

"That's enough" The manager said calmly

"His vocals are ruined forever" Jongin said and the three shook their heads

"That's something else we would've known"

"His face is messed up permanently"

"Are you guys serious" Kyungsoo spoke up

"He was raped" And Minho looked down, suddenly interested in his shoes

"ENOUGH!" The manager yelled and everyone was silent until Yixing spoke up

"So, he was, huh?" He looked at the three for confirmation and Chen just sighed, looking away

"He wasn't raped, he's ok"

"Ok? Whatever you say" Kyungsoo laughed dryly 

"Kyungsoo, do not fight me right now, please" 

"You keep hiding stuff from us and expecting us to be ok with it!" Kyungsoo continued his rant but Minho slipped away and walked to Suho's room. He sighed as he opened the door and looked around the room. Minho grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Suho's bed. He reached forward and held Suho's good hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. It was silent, but Minho enjoyed the silence. Laying his head on his hip softly, he looked up to study Junmyeon's face. There was a couple cuts and bruises, but he still made Minho blush. The hand he was holding twitched and he softly squeezed it, not moving so he didn't startle Suho. Groaning, Suho started to sit up but Minho softly kept him from doing so

"You're awake" Minho said, brushing hair out of his face as Suho reached for Minho's hand.

"How long was I out?" Suho rasped out, his voice shot

"We brought you here 3, maybe 4 hours ago? Lost track of time to be honest. Do you want water?" And Suho nodded rapidly. Minho poured him a glass and placed it on the end table

"Don't sit up, I got it, babe." Minho held a button on the side of the bed that moved the head of the bed up. Minho stopped once Suho was comfortably sitting up and then held the water to his lips. Suho basically inhaled the whole glass of water 

"Careful, there's no rush" Minho said and put the glass down as Suho finished

"How are you feeling?" Minho asked, holding Suho's hand

"Like I'm floating. Might be the drugs I'm on though" He said and Minho nodded

"How does my face look?" Suho asked and 

"Beautiful as always"

"Oh shush. But really, is there anything on my face?" 

"A cut on your eyebrow, cheekbone and lip and chin. There's a bruise under your eye but other than that, that's it"

"How deep are the cuts?"

"Not too deep" Minho said and Suho nodded

"Where's everyone else"

"Hear the yelling down the hall?"

"That's them? Why?"

"Because the managers were trying to hide your condition and they got pissed. I can get them in here, but you can only have 3 people in here at once"

"Can I have a kiss first?" Suho pouted and Minho smiled, kissing his pout

"Thank you for helping me, I didn't want anyone else to see me like... that"

"There's no need to thank me" He kissed the back of his hand

"Let me go get them, ok?" Suho nodded and Minho left to the waiting room to go try to calm everyone down.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho walked out into the waiting room to see the manager, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol arguing loudly and everyone else just sitting back and listening

"Guys..." Minho tried to get everyones attention but they just kept yelling

"Guys" he raised his voice and everyone not arguing looked to him

"What's up?" Jongdae said

"Suho's awake and asking for you guys" And Sehun shot up and ran down the hall

"Someone's excited" Baekhyun laughed

"Wait until he realizes he has no clue where he's going" and a minute or two later, Sehun came wandering back with a shy smile

"Yes, Sehun" Minho said with a smirk

"Where's his room?" He asked quietly

"C'mon, I'll show you. There are chairs outside his room so you guys don't have to wait out here. He led Jongdae, Sehun, Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongin to the room

"I'm going to try to separate the crazies. You guys go in"

"Ok, good luck" Jongin said and Minho turned around and walked back out and stood in between the managers and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

"Can I help you?" One of their managers said and Minho laughed

"Well, if you weren't so busy arguing. You would know Suho has been awake for about 15 minutes now and everyone else has gone to see him, so if you want to stop arguing, now would be a great time" And the managers slunk back. Minho turned to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol

"Do you guys want to take a walk with me so you guys can calm down?" the two nodded and Minho smiled

"The hospital here has a garden, so we won't get noticed. I saw it on the way to Suho's room, let's go" The three walked out together to the garden

+

*

+

*

"Suho! You're awake!" Sehun came in and sat next to him, holding his good hand. Suho laughed, squeezing his hand and smiling as Yixing and Jongdae came in

"How are you feeling?" Yixing asked, sitting on the foot of the bed and Jongdae on the other side

"I'm on pain drugs right now, so I feel fine but I feel they're gonna wear off soon" He said. It was silent for a minute until Sehun spoke up

"Don't you ever scare us like that ever again, hyung. I was so worried I didn't know what happened and if you were gonna be ok" He said, looking down and sniffling.

"Sehun, look at me" Sehun took a moment, but he looked up and Suho saw he was already tearing up

"Sehun, I promise I didn't try to worry you guys. I didn't want you guys to see me the way I was after, so I called Minho so you guys weren't worried. I promise I'm ok and I'll make up the time I'm loosing for EXO"

"That's the other thing," Jongdae spoke up "You're acting as if this was your fault and how you're gonna make up for it and as if you're in the wrong but you're not. You need time and a good support system and you have both. Let us help you for once, ok?"

"Jongdae," He sighed "I know you guys want to help, but I was casted the leader of EXO. I'm supposed to take care of you guys. It's my job and even if it wasn't my job I would still do it. I'm gonna need a week and I'll be ok. I'm sorry for worrying you guys, that was never my intention"

"You're gonna need so much more than a week. Suho, please, just listen to us. We need you with us and this seems easy now because you're on pain meds but it is gonna be worse and you need us, ok? We'll go to group therapy with you and be there for you but you need to let us in, ok? I don't know what we did or what happened to you to make you not believe us, but we'll always be here for you no matter what" Yixing said slowly, 

Suho looked at his hands and sighed. He slowly remembered everything that happened and looked up at them

"I-I'm sorry. You shouldn't be put through this and I'm sor-sorry you have to deal with my problems" 

"Suho, listen to us! You can't go though your problems on your own and you need people to help you cope. You might not be ready to talk to us just yet, but when you're emotionally ready, you need to talk to us. It's not healthy to go through shit like this on your own. Just, confide with us ok? Not only for you but for us to be stronger as a unit." Jongdae said and before Suho could reply, Sehun finally spoke up

"We need you. You're not just our leader, but our brother. You keep us together, and if you're not with us we're gonna fall apart. Please, just let us help" Sehun said, tearing up and squeezing his hand. Suho felt Yixing wipe a tear from his cheek and he looked up at the three in the room

"I'm not ready" he croaked

"And you don't have to be. We're not gonna rush you at all. Do you trust us though?" Yixing asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Give me time, and I'll tell you all. I promise" 

+

*

+

*

+

"So, what was that all about?"

"I'm just pissed he's trying to hide stuff from us about Suho" Chanyeol spoke up

"I know, that pissed me off too, but there's something else"

"It's just, it's hard to explain. They're always trying to make us think everything is ok all the time but it's not. Like, how shitty the higher ups treat Yixing because he's Chinese, and Suho because he basically buts the blame for our shit on him" Kyungsoo said

"And I feel bad because we always make fun of him on shows and stuff but he's always taking the bullet for us and we've never took the bullet for him" Chanyeol said, sitting at a bench. Kyungsoo sat with him and Minho sat on the ground in front of them

"I'm more pissed that he wouldn't come to us and found help somewhere else. He could have confided with us but he didn't and it hurts" Kyungsoo said

"He didn't come to you for two reasons. The main reason is he didn't want to worry you guys with his problems-"

"But that's the thing! We want to help him with his problems and have him trust us!" Chanyeol said

"I know but let me finish. Reason two, he feels like he's the odd one out of the band. He tells me all the time. He says he doesn't have the best vocals, dancing, or rapping and calls me after dorm fights because whenever he tries to calm you guys down, he gets yelled at and no one listens to him. He's holding his leadership position as tight as he can because he feels that's all he has to his name. He knows you guys love him but after every bad broadcast, he calls me almost in tears because he feels you guys only see him as the stupid guy with the black card"

"Wait, he's told you this?" Kyungsoo asked, guilt covering his face

"Yeah, he has. It may seem like it's not that big of a deal, but it is. He's called me in the middle of a panic attack because he's afraid he's going to mess up  before shows and broadcasts and give you guys more reason to make fun of him"

"But... we didn't know he took it seriously. We've never even seen him cry in a long time" Chanyeol said after a long silence

"Because he doesn't want you guys making fun of his ugly crying face" Minho said bluntly

"Ok but why doesn't he confide with any of us? Yixing doesn't make fun of him like we do"

"Why should he? I hate to say it like this but after what he's been through, there should be no reason for him to trust you guys and I know I'm sounding like a total asshole right now but it's true. He's done nothing but care and love for you guys and you guys repay him by making him buy you stuff and making fun of him, yet he still trusts you and loves you more than anything"

"Fuck, i hate this" Chanyeol shot up, pacing next to the bench and running his hands through his hair

"If you guys want him to confide with you, you have to stop treating him like shit and treat him like your actual brother. If he comes crying to me after this because you guys made fun of him or ignored him, he's moving in with me. Do I make myself clear?" And Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at him with wide eyes. They've never seen this side of Minho before and it was scaring them a bit

"You do" Kyungsoo spoke up and Minho smiled, standing up

"I don't hate you guys; you guys are like our younger brothers but you have to know when you're doing something wrong" 

"I understand you" Chanyeol said and looked around 

"We should go see if Suho is still awake"

"let's go" and the three walked back into the hospital and to Suho's room. They noticed no one was outside the room, so Minho walked in and smiled at the face everyone was in there. 

"What happened to the 3 people a time rule," Kyungsoo joked, standing next to the bed "I'm glad you're awake and feeling good, monnie" Suho smiled and nodded

"Can I, just say something real quick?" Chanyeol spoke up and everyone looked at him, confused but Minho's eyes widened

"You don't have to do this now, Yeol"

"I want to." He smiled and stood at the end of Suho's bed

"I just want to apologize for all the times we ignored you and made you feel you weren't a part of the band. We all look to you for help but we never help you. I'm sorry you felt we were never there for you and not defending you on the broadcasts or making you look like a bad leader. You're the best leader and you keep us all together and I know we need to start showing you how much we appreciate you and love you and I'm sorry we didn't show you sooner, it's my fault for teasing you and thinking you were ok with it. It was a joke, but you took it seriously and I never realized it. I'm sorry Suho, and we love you" Chanyeol finished and by the end, Suho was in tears again

"Really Chanyeol, we just got him to stop" Jongin laughed but still got tissues from the bedside table for him  

"I agree. I'm sorry we were dicks. Everything I want to say is a repeat of what Chanyeol said so... yeah, what he said" Kyungsoo said and everyone hummed in agreement. Minho smiled from the back of the room, enjoying the moment when his phone rang. He looked and saw it was Jonghyun.

"I'll be right back" but no one really noticed since they were all paying attention to Suho. He stepped out of the room and took the call

"He-"

"Is Suho ok?! Did you see him?! Is he awake?!"

"Jonghyun calm down, ok? He's very banged up and pretty sure he's buzzed on pain meds but he's gonna be ok. It's gonna get worse once he's out of here and remembers everything but he'll be ok"

"Ok... can we come see him?"

"EXO is here and coddling him right now but you guys can come later tonight. He would love to see you guys"

"Great! I would've came anyways"

"I know you would've, asshole" Minho laughed

"Yah! I'm not that bad!"

"and I'm not athletic"

"When I get there, you're gonna need a hospital bed after I'm done with you"

"All talk, no action"

"Whatever! I have to go, go make out with Suho or something" Minho literally choked on air

"How does everyone just, know?!"

"Becuase it's painfully obvious to those who know you two so well" Minseok said as he walked out the room

"Who asked you?!" Minho yelled and held the phone away as he heard Jonghyun cackling over the reciever

"I'm done with all of you. See you later tonight" Minho said and hung up on Jonghyun

"where are you going Minseok?" He called and Minseok smirked

"Come find out" Minho rolled his eyes, but followed

"Where are we going?"

"Just trying to reach my destination"

"Minseok this is a hospital, not a spy mission"

"I'm going to get flowers for Suho. His room is boring"

"I agree" Minho said and after a moment of silence, Minseok's phone rang but he made no move to answer it

"Your phone is ringing"

"I know, I'll call them back once we find the flower sho- would you look at that?! Right here!" He pointed, then pulled out his phone

"Uhm, ok can you pick out the flowers? This might be a important call" Minho nodded, then walked in. He looked around and saw so many good flowers, but he was looking for a specific type. He saw them out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a bouqet of pink and orange violets

"Perfect" he whispered to himself and grabbed them, bought them and head out to see Minseok just ending the phone call

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Someone, or people want to come visit him. I don't know if Suho want's to see them or not"

"I'm guessing this is Luhan, Kris, and Tao?"

"Yeah. Luhan called me saying he got off the phone with Kris and Tao and they're all worried. I don't know if Suho wants to see them, especially in this state he's in" Minho nodded 

"We'll think about it tomorrow. Now, let's just get these flowers to Suho"

"Nice flowers, by the way. They'll brighten up the room"

+

*

+

*

+

Like they promised, the rest of SHINee showed up briefly and brought flowers and a plushie that looked like Minho because "When he's not here, you can hug and kiss him or punch him all you want!"

The doctor came by around 9:30 and said only 1 person could stay behind so EXO argued for a moment before Suho yelled at them for arguing and then pointed at Minho to stay. EXO said their goodbyes and promises to come back the next day and SHINee said their goodbyes and well wished then they all left. Minho sat at the chair on Suho's right side and smiled at him

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm happy right now. I feel a bit fuzzy, but happy" pain meds

"Get some sleep, ok? I'll be right here" Minho held his good hand and Suho smiled softly

"I love you" Suho mumbled right before he fell asleep and Minho kissed his hand

"I love you too" Minho waited until he was dead asleep to continue

"I love you so much," He whispered "More than anything in the world. I thought I was gonna loose you and I wanted to die because I hated that feeling so much. The feeling of having no control over your situation and not knowing if you were going to be ok. I love your smile, your dimples, your eyes, the scar on the bridge of your nose, your laugh, your personality, how much you care for everyone and how you trust me when you're vulnerable. I love every little thing about you, and you shouldn't scare me like that because I can't bear the thought of loosing you" Minho finished and got the comfy in the chair, and fell asleep with a smile on his face as he softly squeezed Suho's good hand, and got an unconscious squeeze back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Heavy mentions of rape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry its been 3 months but I've been busy with lacrosse, school, and hockey but I have some time to update! Next chapter will hopefully be out by next Monday at the latest :) Thank you for being patient!

_Don't scream or I will slit your throat" was the first thing Suho recognized as he felt pain all over. He tried to bite the hand over his mouth but felt a pain on his throat. His lower region was freezing and his chest was heaving. He couldn't breathe but he felt everything that was happening. He felt grabbing, biting, pushing, and sliding and he knew he was going to die right then and there._  
_He thought of the fans and thought of all the times he made them happy, even if it seemed like it rarely happened._

  
**_"whore"_ **

  
_He thought of Minseok. He imagined his smiling face and knowing he would be the best leader EXO ever had when he had to take over Suho's spot_

  
**_"Used"_ **

  
_He thought of Yixing. He thought of his loving heart and how he was always there for Suho no matter what. His rock._

  
**_"Slut"_ **

  
_He thought of Baekhyun. Baekhyun who always made him smile and went to him for advice because Baekhyun always knew what to say_

  
**_"Weak"_ **

  
_He thought of Jongdae. Even though he acts like Suho is uncool, he always smiles and appreciates him and his jokes._

  
_**"Useless"** _

  
_He thought of Chanyeol. The happy virus, who he looked up to. He never showed it, but Chanyeol was always there for Suho and cared for him so much._

  
**_"Good for nothing"_ **

  
_He thought of Kyungsoo. They were each others rock. Suho was always there for him and listened to him no matter what and Kyungsoo the same._

  
**_"Our bitch"_ **

  
_He thought of Jongin. He was always there for the young dancer and looked out for him and in return, Jongin looked out for him all the time._

  
**_"Worthless"_ **

  
_He thought of Sehun. His youngest brother, who he's watched grown up from a young teen to a young adult. Who he's always watched over and wont be there for anymore_

 

**_"Disgusting"_ **

  
_He thought of Yifan, Luhan, and Zitao. How he still loved them even though they left EXO. How he still felt like Zitao's umma, Luhan's shoulder to cry on, and Kris' Korean Brother_

  
**_"Unloveable"_ **

  
_He thought of Minho as his vision blurred. His best friend, his lover, what he would consider a soulmate. The first person he ever opened up to about anything in his life. The first person he let into his heart willingly. He sobbed as he started to slip from consciousness. He knew that if he survives this, he'll never be pure enough for anyone ever. One of the men leaned down and whispered_

  
_"Thanks for the good fuck, you fucking whore" he_ _blacked out_  
  

-

  
"Let me go!"   
Minho woke in confusion, he was no longer holding Suho's hand and was sliding off the chair. He looked over at Suho and saw he was wide awake and screaming, scratching at his skin. Minho shot up immediately and pressed the nurse button as he held Suho's hands away from himself  
"Baby, c'mon it's ok, I'm here, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you, I promise" He held Suho's hand as he flailed against his hold  
"Get away from me, please! Don't hurt me!" Suho shrieked and Minho realized the drugs have worn off.   
"Myeonnie, baby, look. It's me, Minho. No one is here to hurt you, you need to listen to me" he soothed but Suho kept thrashing  
"Stop! I'm not pure!" Suho was screaming as nurses came piling in. Minho looked away for a moment, but was brought back when Suho grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him down.

  
"Run. Run from me. I'm a s-stupid, useless, used piece of shit whore and you don't deserve that," Suho hissed. Suho looked like the definition of insane. His eyes were wide and void of any emotions, he was breathing heavily, and he was snarling and it scared Minho. He started to tear up as he went to say something but Suho cut him off  
"No one needs me, let me fucking go, I'm-" his sentence was cut off as a nurse injected Suho with a syringe. Suho groaned in pain but was out in seconds. Minho stared at Suho in shock, even after the nurses tied Suho's wrists to the bed and left. He sat down and held Suho's hand as the nurses took some notes then left.. He massaged Suho's knuckles with his thumb until he decided to get his phone out and call someone. 

  
"Minho? Is something wrong?" Minseok obviously was woken up by the call but Minho didn't care, it was only 6 am  
"M-Minseok. H-He had a bad nightmare a-and was scratching his skin a-and saying he was useless and that he is a whore. He was telling me to r-run from him and was screaming a-and I don't know w-what to do. T-They knocked him out b-but this is w-worse than anyone thought" Minho tried to say as he held back tears  
"Oh my. Ok, I'm on my way. You should get some sleep at your dorms. Shower, get some food, sleep on a comfortable bed. It'll help you in the long run. I promise you he'll be ok while you're gone" Minseok said and Minho said a soft yes and hung up. He called Onew who didn't answer, then Key who also didn't answer, then he tried Jonghyun

  
"Minho, why are you calling so early?" And even though it was early, Jonghyun still sounded worried   
"C-can you or someone come pick me up?" Minho said, his voice trembling  
"Minho, whats up? Are you guys ok?" And Minho couldn't hold it back anymore. He let go of Suho's hand and stood up, muffling his sobs with his hand as he walked to the other end of the room  
"I-I just n-need to come h-home for a bit, p-please" He sniffled and he heard rustling from the receiver  
"You don't have to tell me what happened over the phone. I'm on my way, and I'll wake up the others to see if they want to come by also. Just stay calm and be patient, ok? We'll be there shortly"   
"o-ok, thank you" Minho sniffled  
"anytime, Minho" and the call ended.

Minho put his phone away and slid down against the wall, sobbing into his hands as he brought his knees up to his chest. He wanted to be there for Suho, but that episode scared the shit out of him. Suho's face and the words he said scared the shit out of Minho. He wanted to help him but he sat there looking like an idiot not know what to do. He thought back to two nights ago and when he first found Suho in the alleyway which stenched of blood and sex. He wanted to gag, knowing exactly what happened before he even woke up Suho. He thought to how limp he was when he picked him up to take him to the car. He remembered how upset Suho was in the shower. He remembered how helpless he felt when he saw Suho coughing blood. He heard a knock and saw Jonghyun and Onew at the door.

"Minho..." Jonghyun sighed and dropped next to him, throwing his arm around Minho's shoulder   
"C'mon, let's go home. You're exhausted. and you need to shower and eat" Minho didn't move, so Jonghyun called Onew over and the two helped him up  
"Taemin and Key are waiting in the car." Onew explained, but no one payed attention. Minho was clinging to the both of them and sobbed harder as he saw how exhausted and sick Suho looked. Onew moved so Minho couldn't see him and they left the room. Minho felt his chest tightening and breathed heavily   
"Minho, breathe, its ok" Jonghyun whispered and Onew rubbed his back  
"Minho!" The 3 looked up to see Minseok running towards him, the rest of EXO not far behind  
"Are you ok?" Minseok asked softly but Onew answered for him  
"He's having a panic attack. I think everything that's happened is finally hitting him. He needs some sleep and food and he'll be ok" Minseok nodded  
"Minho, look at me" Minseok whispered and Minho looked up   
"We're going to take good care of him while you're gone. I know you don't want to leave him but you're going to get sick" Minseok said softly and Minho grunted a response  
"Let's go, big boy" Jonghyun said softly, consoling the sobbing boy as they left

  
-

  
EXO were currently all sitting silently in the hospital room. They were collectively staring at Suho who was still unconscious. They were sitting in silence for like 15 minutes before Minseok spoke up

  
"I got a call yesterday... I wanted to talk to you guys about it before I was going to ask Suho but I don't think he'll give a straight answer now"  
"What is it?" Yixing asked  
"Kris, Luhan, and Tao want to come visit. They said that their management is on standby to cancel their current and future plans. I know it's a tough subject but I think they should be able to come see him."  
"Why? They left us once why would they want to come back?" Jongin asked  
"Jongin, we all know the reason why they left was to not only help themselves, but to help the band. I know it sucks. Think about it, they are much happier not being in EXO. I know you didn't see it, but they were basically being abused by SM. They still love us, I promise you that"  
"Are you gonna tell them to come?" Kyungsoo asked and Minseok shrugged  
"I wanted to see how you guys felt about it before I said they could come. So, who wants them to come?" and Minseok was shocked as everyone hummed a yes.   
"Ok that settles it. Anything else?" there was a croak and everyone quickly looked at Suho who was moving his oxygen mask  
"You have to keep that on!" Chanyeol got up to put it back on but Suho smiled  
"I w-want them to c-come" Suho rasped, then let Chanyeol put the mask on him  
"I'll go call Luhan" Minseok smiled widely and we went into the hallway to make the call

  
"Hello?!" Luhan answered in mere seconds  
"Waiting for my call?"  
"Maybe" Luhan snickered until Minseok heard yelling from the phone  
"HURRY UP AND SAY WE CAN COME"   
"Was that Tao?!"  
"No, that was Kris. It seems like he wants to go the most out of us. He said if you said no he would still come anyways. Granted, we would too to be quite honest."  
"Well thank god you have verbal permission from the one and only Suho so come down whenever you can"  
"REALLY?!" Luhan screamed and Minseok held the phone away as all 3 men started to scream   
"Ok we'll be there in an hour!" Luhan said rushed  
"Wait, where are you guys?! "  
"At a hotel in Korea"  
"You... oh my god ok we'll see you soon" and the call ended.

Minseok walked back in to see Sehun holding Suho's hand and telling him a story while everyone else chatted  
"They'll be here in an hour or so. They're already in Korea because they were planning on coming even if we said no" and everyone laughed a bit. Minseok looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Baekhyun in the corner reading Suho's medical chart. He walked over and sat next to him  
"What're you reading that for?"  
"I'm reading what happened this morning" Baekhyun sighed, handing it over to Minseok. He looked at it, then read through it. He saw some notes on another page and read them, gasping  
"You found the notes on the other page?" And Minseok nodded, staring at Suho for a minute, then back at the notes  
"Why didn't he tell us? He went through all of that by himself... He's helped us but we haven't helped him" They sat there in silence for a couple minutes before the room got loud. Minseok and Baekhyun smiled, shooting up to greet the new guests, the file regarding Suho's past left abandoned on the floor.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for mentions of abusive relationships in flashbacks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT I LOVE YALL

"Tao!!" Sehun almost screamed as he ran to hug him

"Look who's here!" Minseok smiled softly as he hugged Luhan, which turned into one large group hug.

"Suho's asleep, so we have to be a bit quite" Kyungsoo said as they all looked to see him

"He looks so... small" Luhan said, frowning

"He does. The medical equipment looks like it's strangling him" Tao said, dragging a chair next to him and sitting down. Everyone started chatting and catching up, but Yixing noticed Kris hasn't spoken or moved since he got there. He walked up to him, tapping him softly

"Kris, what's wrong?"

"Me? Nothing"

"That's a lie. What's wrong?" Kris sighed and stared at Suho

"I feel like I should've done something. He's my little brother and I couldn't help him"

"But, we're all his brother. I know what you're feeling, you have us"

"Yixing, I know none of you all know this, but I've known him a lot longer than trainees. I know it doesn't make sense and I will explain soon, but it's harder for me. And that isn't me saying your guys' struggles are invalid, I'm just taking this roughly I guess"

"What?! How?"

"I will explain later bu-"

"No, c'mon, you're explaining this now" Yixing looked around, then dragged him out of the room. Minseok saw and picked up the abandoned file on the ground, then followed them out

"Minseok, we're having a privat-" Yixing spoke but Minseok cut him off

"Do you know about his past, Yifan" He sneered

"Minseok, what are yo-"

"You knew about everything he went through and didn't bother to TELL US?!" Minseok yelled, slapping him

"Minseok, listen to me! I wasn't going to go against his wishes, ok? He begged me not to tell you guys!"

"So?! It would've been better for us to know!"

"If it had recently gotten out of control, I would've told you guys but he said no and I trusted him when he said he was ok" Yifan yelled, raising his voice

"And you were stupid enough to trust him when he said that?!" Minseok yelled back in response, reaching up to slap him again

"Minseok!!" Yixing yelled. Minseok sighed and Yifan rubbed his cheek from the slap from earlier

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't yell you guys but now that you know and he is hurt and sick, I will tell you, ok?" Yifan said and Minseok nodded

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried..." Minseok said and the three nodded. All of the sudden, screaming was heard from the room and the three of them ran in. Suho was flailing and trying to rip his IV's out, screaming out his lungs.

"Junmyeon!" Kris ran to him, holding his hand as Chanyeol and Tao held him down. Junmyeon flailed against them, screaming as he clawed at the sheets. Kris' eyes widened as he remembered something

"Let him go for a minute, I know what to do!" The two let him reluctantly and Kris sat down on the bed next to him, situating him so Suho was resting his head on his shoulder and was sitting across his lap. He held him there forcefully so he didn't flail, but he ran his hands through his hair

"Myeon, focus on my voice ok?! Fanfan's here, ok? No one can hurt you" He said as he rocked him back and forth and in seconds, Suho slowly calmed down enough to let them get the doctors to come in and put his IV's back in. Everyone watched in shock as Suho clinged to Kris

"Fanfan..." He murmured, sniffling.

"I'm here, it's ok"

"Kris... How did you...?" Chanyeol spoke up and Kris sighed

"I'll explain in a bit" he said as he continued to calm Suho down

"M-Minj-" Kris cut him off fast

"Don't say his name. He isn't here and he wont hurt you anymore, ok Myeon?" Which Suho sleepily nodded to, then fell back asleep as Kris tucked him in.

"Everyone, please leave the room so we can run some tests" The nurse bowed, and the eleven respectfully left the room. As they sat in the waiting room, it was silent until Kyungsoo spoke up

"What happened back there?"

"Uhm, long story" Kris sighed

"We have time" Jongdae said. Kris sighed

"We should wait until Minho gets here. He deserves to know this too" Kyungsoo pulled out his phone, calling Minho

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good! I'm gonna head over there in a little bit. What's up?"

"Ok, Kris is gonna talk about something seri-"

"Kris?? Oh! Tell him I said hi!"

"You're on speaker. Anyways, it's really serious and we think you should know"

"Ok, ok I'm listening!"

"Ready, Kris?" Luhan asked softly, and Kris nodded

"Well, before I moved to Canada, I lived in Korea with my dad while my mom moved to Canada, and that's when I met Junmyeon. I was about 7 when..."

 

_Yifan was currently crying under the slide at the park. He desperately missed his mom and he wanted to be with her, not his dad._

_"Hello? Are you ok?" Yifan looked up to see a kid about a head smaller than him_

_"I-I'm fine" He spoke in chinese, confusing the younger_

_"Stay?" He motioned with his hand, then ran off. Yifan didn't understand, so he wiped his tears as he buried his head into his knees. He felt a tug on his shirt and found the same boy with a smile on his face and a small bag. Yifan's eyebrow raised as the boy sat criss cross from him and handed him a cookie and a juice box. He nodded as a sign of thanks, then slowly sniffled as the boy got a napkin and dabbed at his cheeks and smiled. the boy pointed to himself and smiled_

_"Junmyeon"_

_Oh. That's his name. Yifan pointed to himself and sniffled_

_"Y-Yifan" Junmyeon smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He looked like he was thinking for a second, then smiled. He waved his hand, as to say no, then had a finger trail down his cheek as to show crying. He laughed, then nodded. The boy hugged him and left, but not before he smiled and waved again. Yifan waited until the boy left then ran up to his dad_

_"baba, I wanna learn Korean!"_

_*3 months later*_

_Yifan was swinging on the swing, smiling and enjoying his time when he saw the boy he met a while back, Junmyeon if he remembered correctly. Yifan jumped off the swing and called out_

_"Junmyeon!" he waved and when Junmyeon saw him, he smiled and ran to him, waving_

_"Hello!" Yifan said in Korean, stunning the smaller_

_"Hello! Did you learn korean?"_

_"Yeah! My baba taught me! We can be friends now!"_

_"We can! Do you wanna play in the sand with me?" Yifan hated sand because it gets everywhere, but one looks at Junmyeon's face..._

_"Sure! I love sand!" and the two ran off to play_

_*7 years later*_

_*incoming call from Myeon >.<*_

_Yifan rushed to pick up the phone, waving goodbye to his friends as he answer it_

_"Myeon! What's up bro?!"_

_he heard sniffling at the end of the phone and Kris stopped, heart dropping_

_"Myeon? Are you ok?"_

_"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he heard another sniffle and frowned_

_"What's wrong, Myeon?"_

_"You p-promise you won't judge me, r-right? Y-You won't ever l-leave me?"_

_"Never! That I promise! Whats wrong?"_

_"Y-Yifan... I-I think I'm gay" He sat there for a moment and let out a sigh of relief_

_"I thought you killed someone! How do you know?"_

_"T-There's this boy at my school that I r-really like and he likes me b-but I don't know"_

_"You could be bi. Do you like girls too?"_

_"No" Junmyeon answered quickly, and Yifan smiled_

_"And that's ok! Don't think its not ok, alright?_

_"o-ok"_

_"And if you ever need me, I'm here for you, ok?"_

_"Ok!"_

_"Now, tell me about this boy"_

_"His name is Minjun, He's one of my brothers friends. He's a year older than me but he's really sweet" Yifan cringed. Junmyeon's brother was a rebel pot head, and if this Minjun was anything like Junmyeon's brother, he was not going to be happy_

_"Does he treat you well and make you happy?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"well that's all that matters! Be safe with him, ok? Keep me updated!"_

_"I will! It's late, I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Fanfan!"_

_"Goodnight Myeon!" He hung up and sighed, an unsettling feeling in his chest._

_*3 years later*_

_Yifan had flown back from Canada for the summer and was in Korea, specifically waiting at the gate at Junmyeon's high school since it was Junmyeon's last day. He got a lot of stares and- granted - he looked intimidating with his motorcycle helmet under his arm and a leather jacket and sunglasses on but still, he hated people staring. The bell rang and he waited, secretly nervous because what if junmyeon isn't here? what if he's busy with his friends? What if- oh shit, there he is. Junmyeon was walking with his boyfriend and Yifan couldn't resist the frown on his face. Their relationship was on again off again and from what Yifan could tell, Minjun did not give a fuck about anything or anyone, including Junmyeon. Yifan waited until he was in Junmyeon's line of sight before slipping his sunglasses off and smirked_

_"Myeon!" He called. Junmyeon's head snapped up and they made eye contact, before Junmyeon let his books fall to the ground and sprinted to him_

_"Fanfan!!!" Junmyeon ran straight into him, causing Yifan to stumble but he hugged Junmyeon close_

_"What's up?! I missed you!" Yifan spun him around and now everyone was for sure staring and, yeah they might look a little gay right now but they're just best friends and Yifan has a girlfriend anyway. Yifan set him down before ruffling his hair_

_"I just wanted to surprise you so... surprise!"_

_"What a surprise! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you!" He said, hugging him again.Yifan smiled, then frowned at how skinny he felt_

_"What have you been eating?! I'm hugging a stick!" Yifan gasped, but Junmyeon laughed it off_

_"eating healthy and stress, I guess" and the two laughed, even though Yifan was still slightly bothered by that_

_"I get it, I get it," Yifan smiled "Listen, I ha-"_

_"Junmyeon" They were cut off by his boyfriend finally joining them, looking pissed and Yifan had to try so hard to not roll his eyes_

_"Oh... Uhm, Minjun, this is my best friend, Yifan! You've heard me talk about him before, right?"_

_"right..." Minjun snarled, and Yifan couldn't fight it anymore and rolled his eyes_

_"Anyways, what were you saying Yifan?"_

_"I have tickets to see a certain movie, and an extra helmet if you're not busy right now!" Yifan smiled and Junmyeon's eyes widened_

_"The new one I said I wanted to see?!"_

_"Yeah! Do you wanna go?"_

_"He can't. He's with me right now. We're busy" Minjun grabbed Junmyeon's wrist in a death grip, causing Junmyeon to hiss, but from what Yifan could tell, Junmyeon knew to cover up his pain, so he smiled widely, but Yifan could tell how fake it was_

_"Oh... Well, I can just buy the tickets for another day?"_

_"Why don't you go see the movie by yourself, punk" Yifan's eye twitched, his patience wearing thin, but he smiled for Junmyeon's sake_

_"Okay bud... Junmyeon has a choice on what he can or can't do. Junmyeon, do you wanna come? If you really are busy, we can buy tickets for another day? I'm here all summer so it's not a big deal!" Junmyeon seemed to contemplate this for a second then shyly smiled_

_"Minjun, I haven't seen him in years. I'm going to go with him, ok?" and Yifan inwardly cheered, knowing he won._

_"Whatever" Minjun let him go, glared at Yifan then walked away._

_"Are you ok?" Yifan asked once he left and Junmyeon sighed, nodding_

_"He has a temper, but it's ok"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah! I'm ok" and Yifan knew he was lying, but he didn't want to push it right now._

_"Ok, then let's go!" and the two took off_

_Yifan has been in Korea for a month or so now and he was so close to punching Minjun. Junmyeon has to come over at night to see him because now that Yifan is around, Minjun has Junmyeon on a tight leash. Junmyeon was supposed to come over tonight and spend the night, but it was 11 and he still hasn't showed up and wasn't answering his phone. He grabbed his keys and phone, then headed downstairs_

_"Baba, I'm gonna go find Junmyeon. He was supposed to be here a couple hours ago"_

_"Ok, be safe! I'll keep the light on" Yifan got on his bike then drove to Junmyeon's house and knocked on the door. His mom answered, smiling_

_"Yifan! It's nice to see you!"_

_"Hi ajumma! Is Junmyeon here? He was supposed to come to my house but he hasn't shown up and isn't answering my calls"_

_"Oh, he left a couple hours ago. He was planning on walking but his boyfriend offered to drive him" Yifan's eyes went wide_

_"Oh... uhm ok. Thank you, ajumma!"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"I just... I don't trust him. Minjun... I'll call you is something is wrong!"_

_"Please do!" And Yifan ran to his bike, driving off. He went to where he remembered Minjun's house was because he had dropped Junmyeon off a couple times. He parked, threw his helmet into the grass and slowly tested to see if the door was locked, which is wasn't so he snuck in, looking around. Minjun's car was in the driveway and only Minjun lived here, so he had no one else to look out for. He quietly stood in the doorway, trying to figure out where to go. he heard a strangled scream and panicked, running to the direction of the scream. He kept hearing screaming as he threw doors open until he got to the third door, which was locked. Yifan stepped back and kicked the door knob as hard as he could, busting the door open. He began to see red as he saw what Minjun was doing to Junmyeon. He tore him off from on top of Junmyeon, punching him repeatedly_

_"Dont. You. Ever. Touch. Him. Again!" He paused between ever word with a punch, then dropped him to help Junmyeon who was curled in a ball, naked waist down. Yifan helped cover him up before picking him up bridal style, but Junmyeon thrashed in his grip. Yifan realized Minjun must've drugged him because he was completely out of it_

_"Myeon, listen to me. No one can hurt you now. You're safe, ok? I'm here with you and you're gonna be safe. It's Fanfan, ok? Focus on my voice and breathing." He rocked him until he calmed down, reduced to a sobbing mess_

_"did he hurt you?" and Yifan got his answer when Junmyeon sobbed louder_

_"I'm taking you to the hospital, ok?"_

_"NO!" He shrieked, trying to fight form Yifan's grip_

_"Myeon, I'm sorry but you have to! He won't hurt you, I promise" He stole Minjun's car keys, then laid Junmyeon in the backseat. He started the car and drove to the hospital, keeping an eye on him as he drove_

_"Fanfan?" Junmyeon whimpered, breaking the silence_

_"yes, Myeon?"_

_"A-Are you mad at me?" Yifan almost choked on air_

_"Why would I be mad at you?"_

_"B-Because I fucked up. Y-You should be mad."_

_"Myeon, listen. I'm beyond mad at Minjun, he's lucky I didn't kill him back there. He had no right to touch you and you don't deserve that, ok? I'm never going to be mad at you and I'm always going to stick by your side no matter what, okay?"_

_"P-Promise?"_

_"I always promise" Yifan parked and brought him into the hospital, where Junmyeon was examined. Yifan was in the waiting room while Junmyeon was getting his stomach pumped when the doctor came up_

_"Mr. Wu, can I speak to you for a minute?"_

_"Of course, sir" The doctor sat down, sighing_

_"Junmyeon has a lot of injuries that have gone unnoticed, including self-made incisions on his wrists and bruises on his wrists, chest, thighs, and waist. He has a fractured wrist and a couple fingers. His ribs aren't fractured, but they're in a fragile state, so we can't operate on those but we can give him pills to strengthen his bones. He is also severely malnourished, so he will be staying for a couple nights to get his health back, then we'll schedule him for a counselor. He's currently recovering from getting his stomach pumped, so he should be in room 254, ok?"_

_"O-Ok. Thank you sir" He bowed, then ran to the room. Junmyeon was awake, rubbing his eyes tiredly but had a grimace stuck on his face_

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yifan asked, sitting on the chair next to him_

_"My chest hurts" Junmyeon groaned, trying to comfortable_

_"here, lemme help" Yifan helped him to lay down and get settled before getting settled next to him._

_"Fanfan?"_

_"What's up?"_

_"T-Thank you"_

_"Anytime, Myeon. I'm always gonna be here. We're brothers, remember?"_

_"How could I forget that?" Junmyeon laughed softly, but yawned_

_"Go to sleep, ok? I'll be outside"_

_"Don't leave please? I'm scared" Junmyeon said, murmuring the last part_

_"I wont, I promise" And the two got settled, then they both fell asleep_

 

*

 

"And... Yeah" Kris finished, sighing at the long story. Everyone was silent, taking it all in

"Kris... You guys didn't date, di-" Jongin went to ask but got cut off

"Eww, oh my god no. I love him to death and will do anything for him but he's like a brother to me." He said seriously

"Wow... This is crazy. Have you guys seen Minjun after that?" Kyungsoo spoke up

"No, and I'm glad we haven't. I heard he's in a gang now, which isn't a surprise. But for now, we just have to keep a closer eye on Suho. If Minjun is anywhere in Korea, he's probably heard of this and wants to find him so... yeah" It was silent until they remembered Minho was still on the phone

"Minho... are you there?"

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't know it was this big of a deal. I'm coming over right now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... And Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him, keeping him safe" then Minho hung up


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem soft but omg I'm sorry

Suho blinked, slowly willing the sleepiness he was feeling as he woke up. His brain was in a haze but he looked around. After rubbing his eyes, he felt for the incline button on the side of his bed and slowly sat up. He looked to see his phone plugged in on top of a couple magazines, and a cup of water and a small bowl of sliced apples. Hesitantly, he reached for the apples, nibbling on them softly. He put the empty bowl down and grabbed the water and his phone, sipping as he answered some emails and texts. He then set his phone to do not disturb and plugged it in again. He tried getting comfortable, but laying down for days made this bed uncomfortable. Noticing the crutch on the wall next to him, he got up and leaned over to grab it

"Fuck..." He muttered, holding his side and hissing in pain.

"let's try again..." He got up and grabbed the crutches, inwardly cheering as he put them under his arms and slowly walked out. He saw the door leading to the outdoor garden and smiled in excitement. He heard Kyungsoo and Chanyeol mention it, and he wanted to get some fresh air. The moment he walked out, he sighed in relief as the cool breeze hit his face. His arm was getting tired so he walked over to a bench in front of a small pond. He watched the fish in the pond, then giggled as a butterfly flew around him. The butterfly landed on his lap, and he held his finger out in front of him. He couldn't help but giggle as the butterfly crawled on his finger, fluttering its wings. The butterfly flew on his head and he sat back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the fresh breeze and the sounds of the pond.

 

"Suho? Wake up" Suho's eyes opened as he looked up to see Minho, staring at him.

"Oh my... Was I asleep?" He asked, yawning softly as he sat back

"Yeah, you were. Are you ok?" Minho asked softly, bending down to squat in front of him.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get out and get some fresh air." He said softly, feeling guilty

"Hey," Minho tilted his chin up with his finger, "Don't feel bad, ok? No one knows you're out here and I'm not about to turn you in to your nurses. It's okay. What were you thinking of?" Minho said, moving to sit next to him. Suho shrugged

"I was just chilling. A butterfly landed on my finger! It was so cute!" He smiled softly. Minho smiled and pinched his cheek, startling Suho

"What was that for?"

"You're so cute!" Minho gently put his arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer

"Someone's gonna see us" Suho tried to gently get up but Minho whined

"The windows are tilted and the only people out here are an elderly couple, now love me"

"Ok fine, you big baby" He said, leaning onto his shoulder

"Are you feeling any better right now?"

"Yeah, I feel good. That might be the medication, but that butterfly really made my day"

"Do I have to buy you hundreds of butterflies to make you happy now?!" Minho groaned and Suho smirked

"Yup! and you cant buy all one color, they have to be different colors"

"We're getting that specific? I can feel myself getting gray stress hairs already"

"Oh stop it, I'm only kidding" He laughed, lightly punching Minho's chest

"And now you're hitting me? What else do I need to know?!"

"Minho! Stop being a troll!" Suho pouted, but Minho kissed it away

"Then stop being so cute and I wont have to" Minho pecked his cheeks and Suho smiled

"Can we go back inside? It's starting to get cold"

"Of course! Let's go" Minho helped Suho stand and handed him his crutches

"Thank you, Minho" Suho smiled and Minho kissed his cheeks

"Anytime, love" Minho followed him back inside with a hand ghosting his back in case he fell. The door opened, showing Kris with a worried look on his face. Kris was about to lecture him about leaving without telling anyone but he saw Minho

"Oh, you were with Minho? That's good. Why did you leave though?"

"The bed was too uncomfortable and I needed fresh air. I touched a butterfly!" He said as he crutched to his room

"He won't stop talking about the butterfly." Minho said in passing, chuckling along with Kris. The two helped him lay down and actually get comfortable again

"Do you need anything?" Minho asked, fluffing Suho's pillows

"I'm fine- wait. Can you get me more apple slices?"

"Of course! I'll be right back" He kissed his forehead, then left. Suho waved for Kris to sit closer and patted his head

"I missed you, FanFan. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'll be okay"

"What did I tell you, Myeon? Don't ever be sorry about this, ok? And I'm sorry for abandoning you to lead this group by yourself"

"Hush, we don't worry about that anymore. What matters is that you're happy and healthy and not dying"

"Yeah, that's definitely a time I would rather forget. Not being in EXO! Just the... dying and suffering part"

"No, I understand. I helped you pack, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

 

_"Myeon, can you come here?" It was almost 1 in the morning and Kris just woke him up for some reason_

_"Yeah, hold on" He whispered as he got up, making sure Sehun didn't wake up. He followed Kris to his room and saw that his usual bunkmate, Luhan, wasn't there_

_"Where's Lu?"_

_"With Xiumin. I uhm... I need your help"_

_"With what?"_

_"Uhm... Packing"_

_"Packing for... Kris are you-"_

_"Leaving? yes. I-I have to." Suho knew he was constantly arguing with the company and had come back with some bruises. Suho took him to the hospital after Kris passed out once and they found out he had Myocardilitis. The company laughed in his face, then did nothing_

_"F-Fanfan please, we can talk to the company, I don't want you to go"_

_"Myeon please listen to me. I have to. There's no way around this, ok? I have to." Suho realized Kris was tearing up so he hugged him tight, also starting to cry_

_"I-I know what you have to do. I just... I don't want you to leave us... To leave me. You're my best friend, my brother. I-I trust you with everything and I can't just let you go because they wont let us talk to you again"_

_"Look at me," Suho looked up and Kris sniffled, "No matter what happens, I promise I won't leave you, ok? I promised you on that night and I haven't broken that promise yet and I'm not gonna start now. Now, no more tears, ok? You have to help me pack" Suho nodded and quickly helped him pack his stuff into two heavy duty suit cases. They quietly dragged them down to the car waiting for Kris_

_"Who's taking you? And where are you going?"_

_"One of my basketball friends. I'm flying to China in a couple hours" Kris put his stuff in the back, then stood in front of Suho_

_"I'm sorry, ok?" Kris tried to keep it together, but he had to turn around to face the car_

_"Fanfan, look at me," Kris wouldn't look, so Suho turned him around to see he was sobbing_

_"Oh Yifan" He held him close as Kris sobbed into his shoulder_

_"I-I thought this w-would be easier. I-I need to think about myself bu-"_

_"Yes you do need to go. We love you so much and it may take them a while, but they will accept you and always love you" Kris nodded and rubbed his eyes_

_"I-I'm sorry. I-I have to go now" Suho nodded_

_"No one will know I was here, ok? I got you. Now go, text me when you land safely, ok?" Kris nodded, then got in the car and rolled the window down_

_"I'll call you!" And the car pulled out of the garage. Suho trudged up stairs and went to lay down, but sleep didn't come._

 

"I still feel bad for leaving, even though I'm beyond happier than I used to be."

"Don't feel bad! You're fine!" He went to say something but Minho walked in with 4 bouquets of roses

"Yeah, the whole subtle thing didn't work. The fans know we're here, and the room." He chuckled, putting the flowers to the side. Minho turned on the tv in his room and the three talked until something piqued Suho's attention

"Guys, hold on"

"Breaking news this evening. Reports of several homicides are being claimed by a notorious gang down in Seoul. The members in the gangs are all anonymous. The information we have is their leaders last name and the initial of his first name. The leader of their gang is Park M. Investigators are working to reveal the gang and have them prosecuted."

"Park... K-Kris..." Suho started to breathe rapidly

"Myeon, oh my god" Minho ran to get the nurse while Kris tried to calm him down. Suho pushed him off and ran out, forgetting his pain and ignoring the people calling him. He ran out the side of the hospital and kept running. He made it to a secluded park and sat down at a bench and putting his head in his hands as he tried to regulate his breathing. He shot up as he heard someone behind him

"Hello, Junmyeon" He stood up and stared at the man in front of him

"M-Minjun..."

"Long time no see. I see my men treated you well" Suho felt fear filling him. He turned to run but Minjun was faster, tackling him to the ground

"No one can hear you, no one's here."Minjun smirked and easily threw him over his shoulder. Suho screamed as he pounded on Minjun's back

 

"LET ME GO!"

 

"Suho?" Kris and Minho had ran after him but couldn't find him. The two ran after the sound of screaming, then made it to park where Kris saw Minjun carrying Suho

"MYEON!" Kris screamed as he ran after them, tackling the two of them. Minho took Suho and put him behind him as Kris punched Minjun

"Doesn't this seem too familiar? I came prepared" Minjun spit blood out on Kris' face, then he felt cold metal on the back of his head.

"Stand up with your hands up" Kris reluctantly got up, sneering. He looked around to see guns facing both Minho and Suho

"They've seen us. Grab them." The three fought against them the best they could, but only Kris managed to get away

"KRIS, RUN!" Minho screamed as the gang grabbed them and threw them in the van. Kris ran for his life as he felt two people behind him, but once he got near the plaza, the two ran back. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital. He ran in and almost collapsed the moment he saw the rest of EXO was waiting for him

"W-Where's Suho? And Minho?" Minseok asked, bending down to where he was squatting

"M-Minjun. T-They have them. H-He was the man b-behind Suho getting jumped."

"Call the police and call the agency. This isn't gonna happen." The manager said, leaving everyone to process what had happened.

 

"M-Minho, I'm sorry for dragging you i-into this. I never meant t-"

"Suho, stop. don't worry. We'll find a way out of this, I promise." Minho pulled him close, holding Suho as he started to sob

"Unless he has any contro-"

"Baby, no. Stop. I won't let him do anything to you. I promise" The van stopped and the two were blinded as the van doors opened to reveal Minjun smirking

"Now, lets make up for the lost time and have some fun"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kris, you're gonna have to come out at some point. The cops need to talk to you" He heard Luhan knocking on his hotel door. His pleas fell on deaf ears, as Kris continued to ignore him. The door opened to show Chanyeol had picked the lock with Xiumin, Luhan and Kyungsoo behind him

"Kris, they need to talk to you" Luhan spoke up, edging closer to the dazed man sitting on the edge of the hotel bed

"Xiumin, run a hand towel under some warm water. I wanna get the blood of his face. Kyungsoo, go tell them we got the door open." And the two ran to do their jobs. Chanyeol stood at the corner of the bed as Luhan bent down to sit in front of Kris

"Kris, look at me. Talk to me man, where are you at?" Kris just ran a bloody hand through his hair and Luhan sighed 

"You're gonna have to take a shower, and get your knuckles cleaned up. Damn, Kris, how hard did you beat his face in?" Xiumin handed Luhan the hand towel as Luhan gently wiped the dry blood off of his hands and knuckles

"Not hard enough" Kris broke the silence, croaking out the sentence as he tried to hold back tears

"Kris... Stop putting yourself down over this" Luhan sighed, putting the towel down for a second

"HOW CAN I STOP?!" Kris screamed, shooting up and pacing the room, making Luhan jump and move before he got in his way

"I stood there, and watched Minjun fucking take them! They took my friend and my brother! How the fuck and I supposed to not blame myself when I could've done something!" He yelled, turning to punch the closest thing to him, which was the TV.

"KRIS STOP!" Chanyeol and Luhan tried to hold him back but he kept going despite their attempts

"And what are the police gonna fucking do about it?! NOTHING! Because everything about this damn gang is unknown!" Kris stopped, silent. Luhan and Chanyeol watched in worry. Kris then proceeded to grab his phone and storm out 

"Kris, where are you going?!" The three ran after him, trying to stop him

"I have to get them back, let me go!"

"No we won't!" Xiumin yelled

"And you won't go anywhere until you answer our questions." The 4 in the hallway turn to see 4 police men, their managers, and the rest of EXO behind them

"Let's sit down and talk this through" One of the police officers said, trying to calm down the angry man

"C'mon Kris, tell them everything and you'll have help finding them." Luhan said softly , making Kris sag against them 

"Okay big boy, lets go" The 4 of them were led to a meeting room in the hotel and were sat down 

"Okay, Mr. Wu. You're going to have to tell us everything you know about this man and his g-" they were cut off by Taemin busting in 

"what the hell is going on?! Where's Minho!" He yelled as the rest of SHINee ran in

"We were on a schedule and we were told to come here and heard something happened to Minho and Suho." Onew said, trying to cover up for Taemin's outburst

"Please, have a seat. Everything will be explained ." They reluctantly sat, but Taemin wasn't moving 

"Where are they" he asked again

"Taemin, c'mon" Kai dragged him over, sitting him down and attempting to calm him down

"Ok, since everyone is here, we'll do the debriefing. This is Detective Goodrow. He will debrief you everything he knows about the gang and then we will get your story, Mr. Wu." One of the cops said as the detective stood up. They pulled down the projector screen, turning off the lights as they turned on the projector

"Let's get started. I'm Detective Goodrow. We have been studying this gang for the past two years since they first crossed our paths. I'm going to be honest with you all, you are not going to like what you hear."

"Why?" Kris asked

"This gang doesn't only kill and handle drugs," Goodrow clicked to the next slide. Kris punched the table as Sehun began to cry  loudly at what they saw 

"They run the South Korean Sex Trade"

 

 

 

-

 

 

"Step right up, don't be shy, boys!" Minjun waved for them to come out, but they didn't budge.

"C'mon, Joonie! You remember me, don't you?" Minho instinctively pushed Suho behind him, trying to protect him

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Minjun said and immediately, he saw guns pointing at them. 

"Let's just go..." Suho whispered in Minho's ear

"Put the guns down, and we'll get out" Minho said and Minjun motioned for them to drop it 

"Okay, you had your request answered. Now, answer my request." Minho slowly got out first, then helped Suho out. He let Suho lean against him to take the weight off his leg and side. Minho looked around and saw they were in a warehouse. Typical , he thought

"Look ah how cute. Surely I'd thought you went for Yifan, seeing how close you two were." Suho stayed silent, clinging to Minho's arm 

"Answer me, Jun. Or Myeon?"

"Do not call me by that, you know you have no right to call me that. And you know Yifan and I were just friends" 

"Now now, you know not to snap at me," Minjun stepped closer, caressing Suho's face. Minho went to intervene but Minjun pushed him back

"You know what happens when you do, don't you sweetie." Suho flinched, but kept a straight face.

"Do I need to reteach you? Put you back in your place? Just because you're an idol now doesn't mean I won't go easy. I never have, sweetheart" Suho tried to move but Minjun gripped his jaw, keeping him from moving his head 

"Manners, Junmyeon. Not enough manners to even introduce me to your new boy toy?"

"He's not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend."

"Same thing," he chuckled, then turned to Minho

"Who are you?"

"Minho, and if you put another hand on him I swear to god I won't hesitate to punch you in the face"

"You can try if you must, but just know what the consequences will be." And guns were pointing at them again

"Now, let me show you to your room." Two men grabbed Minho but Minjun stayed next to Suho

"What are you doing with him?!" Minho yelled, trying to fight against the two dragging him away

"Refamiliarizing" Minjun gripped Suho's wrist and dragged him away

"NO! SUHO!"

"MINHO!! LET ME GO! MINHO!" Suho tried to fight Minjun, but was elbowed into his bad side, weakening him. 

"LET HIM GO!" Minho was thrown into his room, which was more like a jail cell. they locked the door and Minho kept pounding

"LET HIM GO! PLEASE!" He collapsed against the door, continuously pounding on the door 

 

 

-

 

 

"Are you serious, Mr. Goodrow?"

"100 percent. The downside to all we know what they do, but we don't know who they are or where they're located. We had some leads, but they were ruled out. Even victims of their gang have no clue who they were or where they were located . We've tried to trace them down but when we do, it's always a dead-end. We know the leader lives in the Seoul area, but we've searched the city up and down and we've gotten nothing." The detective went to keep talking but Kris spoke up

"H-Have you checked the suburban areas?"

"No, we haven't. Any reason why we should?"

"Well... We used to live there."

"Mr. Wu, what do you mean by "we" ?" Goodrow leaned against the table, curious as he told another sheriff to take notes

"Junmyeon, Minjun and I. I lived in Korea for a couple months, became friends with Junmyeon and then I moved to Canada. We were still friends despite the distance. When we were 14, he came out to me over the phone and said he was dating one of his brothers friends, who was Minjun. I knew right then and there he was trouble. Junmyeon's brother used to be a pothead who didn't care about anything. His brother moved on and has a wife and a kid now, but Minjun never changed, apparently ."

"Was Minjun ever hostile towards you or Mr. Kim?"

"Well..." He looked around the room to see everyone listening intently

"I know you might want to protect your friend's integrity or reputation. I get it, but this is a serious situation and the information you tell us will only help Mr. Kim and Mr. Choi." Kris nodded, then continued

"Junmyeon was... abused by Minjun for a while. I flew from Canada to surprise Junmyeon on the last day of school and Minjun was really possessive. During the summer, Junmyeon would have to sneak out during the night so he could see me. It made for a lot of fun adventures for us, but one night we were going to watch an outdoor movie but he was late. If you know Junmyeon, he is never late unless there's a reason. I did some searching, and he was at Minjun's house. Minjun was trying to... get with him but I interfered. I knocked Minjun out and took him t the hospital. His injuries should be on his medical record." Kris finished, running a hand through his hair

"Do you know where Minjun's old house was?"

"I know exactly where it is by driving there, but not by address." 

"then there is no time to waste. If we drive you, will you be able to navigate us?"

"Of course I can"

"Chief, I want you to take 3 squad cars and investigate the area. Not only the house, but the areas surrounding it. See if there's any traces of them anywhere. Mr. Wu I want you to come with me and lead us to the house and walk us through it, ok?" Kris nodded, standing up as the police did

"What about us?" Sehun stood up shakily

"We won't have enough transport, and you guys might get in the way. We will report to you all when we are done . We WILL keep you all updated. Kris, if you must, you can bring one person with you. That's all we'll have room for." Kris looked around, looking directly at were SHINee were sitting

"Suho's not the only missing one. Minho is too. Do any of you want to come?" 

"We all want to go, but I think it will be best if Kibum or Jonghyun goes," Jinki said "I'm needed to keep the group together"

"I-I don't know if I can..." Jonghyun spoke up, voice cracking as he also held Taemin

"I'll go" Kibum said softly , standing up to pat Kris' shoulder

"Great. C'mon you two"

 

 

-

 

 

"MInjun, let me go!" Suho screamed as he was pulled into Minjun's "office"

"I will if you calm the fuck down" Suho thrashed until Minjun slapped him, silencing his protests

"Good. Now, sit" He pointed to the chair in the corner of the room, and Suho didn't budge

"Sweetie, I don't wanna have to do this..."

"Then stop this! Let us go!" 

"See, I can't do that. I have orders to fill, deeds to seal. I'm a busy man. So busy, in fact, I forgot about our deal with the sex worker industry and they have a shortage. With this in mind, they told us to find more workers, or slaves, if you will. I've gotten a fair share but with me, I'm a bit selfish." He said, inching closer to Suho, who was trying not to show how terrified he was

"That's why I grabbed two of you. Kris would've been good, since he's tall and kind of lanky, to be honest but your boy toy we grabbed is even better! Tall and muscular is what we were going for. I grabbed one for the trade, and one for myself" Minjun gripped Suho's waist and pulled him close

"My boys didn't hurt you too much, did they? They were just supposed to... train you"

"Hurt me?! I was in the hospital! I'm supposed to be in the hospital right now! How the fuck is this even sane?!"

"Oh... Well, I'll know to kind of go easy on you." He whistled, three men came in and Suho wanted to scream. They were the men from a couple nights before

"Were these the men?" Suho's eyes widened as he shook in fear. Minjun smirked, then pulled a pistol out and shot the three men in the head. Suho screamed, covering his eyes and sobbing as other men dragged the bodies out

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll protect you" Minjun smirked, inching closer to Suho, who slowly stepped backwards

"Get away from me. I won't be here long, my friends will save me!"

"No one knows where we are, Suho. You're mine forever. Like you should be" Suho bumped into the wall, flinching as Minjun pinned him by his wrists

"Are you scared, sweetie? Are you trembling in fear or excitement?" Suho couldn't move or speak, slow tears making their way down his cheeks

"And it looks like you've already given yourself up to me! How pleasant! This should be easy." Minjun gripped his wrist tight, throwing him against the desk in his office. 

"Remember what I said earlier, I'm not gonna go easy. "

_Someone save me_   Suho whimpered to himself. He screamed as Minjun proceeded to take what he thought what his. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS! I'M SO SORRY BUT IV'E SEEN SO MUCH LOVE FOR THIS STORY AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! In the month I haven't updated, I saw SHINee in Dallas (Minho waved at me and tbh that had me shook for years), dyed my hair red, and thats about it. Yeah :) Also, the character introduced later on is also a made up name :)

"Get up" The door to Minho's cell was busted open, two men walking in. Minho sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. 

"Boss wants to see you. Change and meet us outside" They threw clothes at him, then slammed the door. Groaning, Minho stood up and slowly changed into the white t-shirt and black shorts they gave him. The cell was big enough to walk around, but Minho had cried himself to sleep, curled up in a ball on the floor so he had been sore. He stepped out and the two men grabbed his arms and led them down the hallway. He heard muffled screaming and moaning, and shivers ran down his spine as he shut his eyes, trying to tune out the sounds. They made it to a large door, and the men let him go to knock on the door.

"Come in" The three walked through to see Minjun smirking

"Well hello hello! Take a seat, good sir" Minho seethed, but sat. the two guards left the room, leaving Minho and Minjun

"So... what's your full name?" Minjun asked, leaning against the table but Minho stayed silent

"C'mon, I won't bite you. I can just look you up. I know for a fact Myeon is an idol, and so you must be too." Minho just rolled his eyes, glaring at the man

"alright..." Minjun sighed and got his laptop out, looking up 'Minho'

"So, we got Lee Minho, Song Minho, Choi Minho which one is it? Oh but look here!" A couple clicks and a news article was shown on the bright screen

"EXO's leader Suho and SHINee member Choi Minho missing! So you're Choi Minho! Perfect to know" He typed in some things and smiled 

"Well, I was going to ask you for more information but it seems your fans have it all right here! Perfect!"

"You wont get away with this" Minho spoke up, voice hoarse from screaming the night before

"Oh, but I already have. You really think Myeon wants to go home after our fun time last night?" Minho shot up, hands pounding the table as he did

"What the fuck did you do to him, you bitch?!" Minho went to strangle him but Minjun pointed a gun at him he had under his desk

"I wouldn't try that"

"Let me see him" Minho snarled, his fists clenching

"You can't order me around," Minjun laughed "What do you think this is?!"

"Then I'll go find him myself" Minho went to leave but the doors were locked

"You know for someone that usually has great taste, Myeon chose a humongous dumbass," Minjun said "But if it keeps you from breaking my shit, then we'll go see him. Just calm the fuck down" Minjun unlocked the door and the two walked out, two guards tagging along behind them

"Myeonnie!! You have a visitor!" He opened a door and pushed Minho in

"Two minutes thats all you get" And then slammed the door. Suho was sitting on a bed, but he shot up the moment he saw Minho

"Minho!" He went to get up but Minho beat him to it and hugged him tight, but making sure he was careful incase he was hurt

"Suho oh my god, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Minho held Suho's face delicately in his big hands, searching his eyes for any signs of pain or sadness and he got both

"Y-Yes, but I'm okay. I'm not in a lot of pain. Did he hurt you?"

"No but he pointed a gun at me. Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here okay? And I'm pretty sure Kris and everyone else is looking for us, the news already knows. I'm not gonna sit here and not do anything."

"B-But they don't know where to go. I know of one place where they possibly hide their stuff but no ones gonna know about tha- Kris knows! He might lead the cops there! If... they're even looking for us" Suho deflated

"hey hey hey, look at me. Don't think like that! I love you, okay? we'll get out of here, together" Minho smiled, then intertwined their hands and pecked him on the lips. Suho smiled with teary eyes, then kissed him back

Outside the door, Minjun was listening in and smirked

"Send some men to the safe house. Burn it to the ground, and thats an order. Under no circumstances do you hold back" He said to one of his men, who ran off to get more men

"And get Choi out of there and put him in his place. I do want him in one piece, though." Minjun walked off, a cynical smirk on his face.

 

-

 

"Are you sure this is the house?"

"Yes sir, this is it" Kris said as the patrol parked along the sidewalk, 4 squad cars behind them. Mr. Goodrow got out and looked around

"You two stay here, we're not sure if the house is clear or not. After we secure the premises, then we'll go in and you can lead us around." Kris and Kibum agreed, then the detective got out and followed the police men inside.

"Kris, are you sure this is the right place?" Kibum asked, nervousness laced in his voice

"I'm 100% sure. Kibum, I promise this is the place. We'll get some key information to be able to track these sons of bitches down" Kris said and Kibum nodded, seeming more confident than before

"Did you know about Minho and Suho?" Kibum asked, moving to lay down in the back of the car

"I was the first one he told. It was a while back to be honest, they've been together for a while. Did Minho tell you?"

"Not originally. I had found out by myself once Minho's closet was a third of Suho's stuff and his toothbrush was in Minho and Onew's bathroom. It was so obvious if you were paying attention. Then Minho told me and I lied and said I didn't know"

"They hide it well but if you know them and take even a little close look, it's obvious"

"very, very true" Kibum laughed, but shot up as someone knocked on the window

"All clear, lets go in" Detective Goodrow said and the three went in while others officers left

"we only need two squad cars, the others are going to search the surrounding areas" Goodrow explained as the three walked in and Kris had to blink back the bad memories

"You two put these on so you don't tamper with evidence," Goodrow handed them gloves, then turned to Kris "Do you know any important rooms here?"

"His room" Kris said and walked directly to it as Goodrow followed while Kibum looked around the living room. As Kris reached the room, he saw the knob was never replaced, and he half heartedly chuckled, then pushed the door open. The room was turned into an office and there were black cases stacked in every corner of the room. Goodrow got a small flashlight, then opened one of them. 

"Guns. Thats all..." He opened a couple more and they were the same. 

"Fuck... we'll keep looking"

"Uhh... guys?" Kibum called out and the tow hurried out to the living room. Kibum had moved to the kitchen, and the fridge was moved to show a set of downward stairs

"I know this is cliche, but all I did was try to look at the knives." he said as he raised his hands

"Good job. I'll go down there real quick to make sure its clear." Goodrow pulled out his gun and descended the stair. The two waited in anxiousness and after two minutes of waiting

"It's clear! Come down!" A sigh of relief sounded and the two headed down to see a room covered in papers

"What the..." Kris asked in confusion but Goodrow laughed loudly

"This is it! Look! They have a map of all their routes! Kris, you really did a great job. Kibum, go up and get some officers to help catalogue this stuff." 

"Got it!" He hurried up and Kris took a closer look at some of the papers

"He was targeting Suho. Look" He pointed to a bunch of newspapers that were about EXO and their locations and upcoming events

"So this was a revenge case. That doesn't answer for the others that have been kidnapped, but this sure does answer Mr. Kim's case." The two high fived, then started prioritizing items but Kibum ran back down

"T-The house!! The cops are fighting most of them off, but they're setting the house on fire! We gotta get out of here!" Goodrow stood up, alert as he ran up the stairs to check, but as he did a molotov crashed through the living room window. Kris jumped into action, pulling Goodrow back and closing the door right as it exploded, effectively setting the living room on fire

"We can't go out there! What now?!" Kris asked, pacing in fear

"Don't "villains" like this always have a backup plan? Like, if the cops came to bust them out while they were here and they had to go down here? Surely they'd have a way out so they could escape? never mind, it's stupid"

"Not at all! Thats perfect! Kibum, look for a way out. Kris, help me grab anything that can help us! And the three of them got to work. Five minutes passed and the smoke was starting to make its way in through the fake door

"We have to hurry, or we'll all suffocate in here! It doesn't matter if the paper on the walls are ripped, we can piece them back together! Grab it all! Kibum, progress?!" Goodrow yelled as he continued grabbing papers

"No, the walls are all concrete! I'm trying to find a hollow wall!" Kibum yelled, but he finally knocked on a hollow wall

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT! Keep grabbing papers, I'll open it!" Kibum looked around and saw a hammer by the door. He covered his nose and mouth with his shirt, then went and grabbed it. He ran to the wall full speed, running into it trying to break it. A little crack was heard and he smirked. He started pounding the wall with the hammer, breaking it piece by piece until there was enough room for them to get through

"I opened it! Let's go!" 

"Lets go lets go! Kris, c'mon!" Goodrow yelled, but Kris kept grabbing papers

"KRIS! LETS GO!" 

"There's more! We need everything they got!"

"We got almost all of them, lets go!"

"WHAT IF IT'S NOT ENOUGH TO SAVE THEM?! WE HAVE TO TRY OUR HARDEST!" 

"Kris... We HAVE to go"

"It's my fault! This shit happening?! I could've saved him from Minjun! I didn't! I need to make sure he's okay! If I have to do it myself, I will!" Kris yelled, panting from the smoke and the heat.

"We'll talk about this later, but it's not your fault" Goodrow said as Kibum ran over and helped ripping papers, and soon the three were working faster than ever to get them all. 

"Thats the last one now LETS GO!" Goodrow yelled and the three of them crawled through the wall to a pipe looking thing. They crawled through and Goodrow, who was at the front, opened a door and they were greeted by a ladder that they climbed and ended up at the edge of a park with no one in sight. 

"There. Let me radio in real quick to see if its clear" Goodrow walked off and Kibum and Kris caught their breaths

"That was a close one... Kris?" Kris walked into the park and sat down on a bench, looking around. Kibum stood in front of him, still confused

"This is where Junmyeon and I first met. Crazy, huh? I was sobbing my heart out under that big green slide and Junmyeon came and tried to talk to me but I only spoke Chinese. It was kinda funny"

"That's why you're so overprotective, huh?" 

"part of it" Kris answered after a minute, then Goodrow came back. 

"We can head back. Just a warning, there are bodies so if that's not okay then... just don't look at them." Goodrow said and the two nodded slowly, and they made their way back to the house. 

"I'm not gonna do it, but maybe the.... people have tags on them or something" Kibum said and the two nodded. They walked back, but no one seemed to notice the wary eyes watching them as they made their way back.

 

-

 

"So good news, Myeon!" Minjun yelled as he slammed the door open, smirking as he walked in with another man. 

"Remember my old house?! It got burnt down! But it's okay, no one got my sneaky information, and it got rid of all the people who would take you from me!" Suho rolled his eyes, but then he caught on

"W-Who was in the house?"

"A detective, and two nosy followers. One of them looked like Kris, maybe it was! I'll have to wait for them to announce his death! Now no one can take you from me, Myeon. You understand that??" Minjun smirked as he moved closer but Suho lost it. He kicked Minjun in the face, sobbing and screaming at the news. He flailed around trying to fight Minjun, but he was easily pinned down

"You fucking kicked me, you bitch!! I wont be punishing you this time, but watch the fuck out" Minjun yanked his hair and slapped him, then walked out and left the other man. Suho crawled away from the other man, who stood there quietly as Minjun's footsteps got quieter

"Calm down, sir. Please" And Suho perked up. Was a punisher supposed to be this nice?

"W-What?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you and your friends aren't dead so please stop crying" He was beyond confused, but he wiped his eyes and tried to calm down. 

"H-How do you know?" the man sat on a chair by the bed and Suho slightly shifted away from him out of reflex. 

"I was sent there to burn it down, but I didn't participate. I watched it all happen. I even watched Your two friends and a detective walking out from our secret escape tunnel and they all had the papers and maps that lead the authorities to here. You and your other friend are going to be found"

"Why are you being like this? I appreciate it, but I don't know why you're being nice. Is this a ploy?" The man stayed silent for a minute, then looked away

"As I'm sure you know, Minjun... Minjun's a fucking monster. He killed my wife and took my eldest daughter "under his wing" as he likes to say. He put her in the industry and forced me to work for them or else they would kill her. I see how he treats you and it's like watching a story all over again. I won't let it happen. It has to stop, and honestly? You're also a way for me to get out and it seems like your friends know what they're doing. I can't always talk to you like this, though. It'll blow my cover. Just know whatever happens, you got someone on the inside who can help." Suho teared up again, feeling pain for the older man

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. And, thank you for helping us. I really appreciate it." 

"It's no problem. My name is Jinsoo , but just call me Jin. Take these. I'll be going now." Jin handed him fake blood tablets, then left. Suho sat there in wonder, but smiled. There was hope, and that brightened Suho up even just a little bit. 


End file.
